russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN 9 to revive the sitcom on primetime TV
June 15, 2019 The primetime sitcom genre has been a staple of TV programming to tickle our funny bones when we come home at night. Believe that laughter is the best medicine to cure all sorts of maladies, which is preparing the best rib-tickling ever that the comedy sitcom you loved and the people who made you laugh and happy. Everything is natural so the comedy is natural. The situations are naturally funny for the millennials, and even younger ones. RPN 9, which has pioneered a reputation for innovation, first positioned the sitcom for evening primetime in the 70s and 80s when it produced and aired the highly successful and the legendary family sitcom John en Marsha, the longest-running and most-watched primetime comedy sitcom, topbilled by the late Comedy King Dolphy and the late award-winning actress Nida Blanca as John Puruntong and Marsha Paruntong, along with Dely Atay-Atayan, Maricel Soriano and Rollie Quizon from 1973 to 1990. Created by Adíng Fernando, John en Marsha was the first family of Philippine TV and one of the highest-rated primetime programs about a couple and their two teenage children plus a heavyweight and nagging wealthy mother-in-law accompained by her squeaky voice nanny, which both the media and academe regarded the show as the paradigm of development communication, achieving consistently high TV ratings, and raking in big advertising revenues for the network. Dolphy also toppbiled other primetime sitcoms like Duplex, Plaza 1899, Gabi ni Dolphy and Parungtong. In the early 80s, Joey de Leon and Ian Veneracion topbilled Joey and Son, where he played father and a young boy. The network also produced on primetime the homegrown sitcom Mag Asawa'y Di Biro in 1990 into 1990, topbilled by Pilita Corrales, Eddie Gutierrez, Ramon Christopher and Lotlot de Leon. It also introduces on primetime the family sitcom Mommy Ko si Tita topbilled by Dina Bonnevie and Ira Diaz in a compelling story that will touch your hearts; ATM: Anette, Tonyboy & Maria topbilled by Richard Gomez, Maricel Laxa and Nanette Medved, where they put these two girls and one guys together. Dina and Jeric Raval topbilled Barangay U.S.: Unang Sigaw, a slice of life in a crowded neighborhood in Sampaloc. The network was the last memorable RPN productions was Buddy en Sol, the first buddy comedy sitcom, topbilled by the most dynamic comic duo: the late Redford White and Eric Quizon, which the last sitcom that was ever produced from 1990 to 1995. This June, RPN 9, now on its 59th year as the country's millennial network for the Filipino youth, is set to launch a new teen comedy series on weekend primetime with a light-hearted format, this will dominate the primetime sitcoms over stiff competition every Saturday night. Titled That's My Hazel, the sitcom will join the weekend primetime slot, dominated by the Kapamilya, Kapuso and Kaibigan network with a huge margin. The sitcom will be a light teen sitcom, topbilled by RPN's newest teen star Hazel Orande who discovered in her leading role in her laugh-out-loud viewing experience. Comedy is very laugh, said RPN Entertainment Group head Cholo Laurel. “It has always been a TV staple. We ourselves the millennial network. It is only fitting that we offer comedy shows, especially during the weekend prime time slot, alongside the heavy drama shows and serious public affairs programs offered by the competition.” That's My Hazel is a weekly primetime sitcom combining teen story and comedy as it follows the light-hearted lessons of Hazel Ortega (played by Orande), a teenager as the only daughter of her Ortega family at home in Panay Avenue and learned as a high school classmate at the public high school Panay High School. She find themselves in a variety of hilarious, fun, and heart-warming situations. Completing the cast of That's My Hazel are Marco Gallo, Alain Diego Arroyo, the legendary loveteam in the 90s—Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, and Robbie Wachtel. This will be under the direction of Jade Castro and Dante Nico Garcia. As part of the beefed-up weekend primetime programming of RPN 9, That's My Hazel took over Happy Chie, which is now on its new timeslot on Sunday, beginning June 30, while Gag Kulit moves to a Saturday timeslot immediately after the teen sitcom on June 29. Other shows on RPN 9 include Wattpad Presents, a youth-oriented romantic drama anthology series hosted by VJ Kelly dela Cruz, where some of the most popular stories from the world’s largest community of readers and writers were given their TV adaptations that are sure to excite Wattpad readers as well as the fans and followers of RPN’s young breed of stars as it moves to a new timeslot at 8:30pm on June 29; and Boses Tinig Pinoy, hosted by Jasmine Curtis-Smith, moves to a new timeslot at 8pm beginning June 30. 'The history of RPN's primetime sitcoms:' :Noon: :John en Marsha (Dolphy and Nida Blanca) :My Son, My Son (Tange, Pugo and Jay Ilagan) :Duplex (Dolphy) :Joey and Son (Joey de Leon and Ian Veneracion) :Tipitipitim Tipitom (Roderick Paulate) :Plaza 1899 (Dolphy) :Basta Barkada :Gabi ni Dolphy (Dolphy) :Buddy en Sol (Redford White and Eric Quizon) :Mag Asawa'y Di Biro (Pilita Corrales, Eddie Gutierrez, Ramon Christopher, Lotlot de Leon) :Purungtong (Dolphy) :Ready Na Direk (Ruffa Gutierrez, Pinky Marquez and Jon Achaval) :Mommy Ko si Tita (Dina Bonnevie and Ira Diaz) :ATM: Anette, Tonyboy & Maria (Richard Gomez, Maricel Laxa and Nanette Medved) :Barangay U.S.: Unang Sigaw (Dina Bonnevie and Jeric Raval) :Ganito Kami Ngayon, O Ano Ha (Dawn Zulueta, Rico J. Puno, Ogie Alcasid and Ali Sotto) :D'on Po sa Amin (Dawn Zulueta) :Ngayon: :That's My Hazel (Hazel Orande)